In the Spotlight
by Tap-Chan
Summary: AU Film making, a little romance add some insane fans and irritating men. Cagalli's just been arm twisted by her agency to act in a.... ugh... romantic drama. The horror! What's this? Filming starts in a week!
1. Chapter 1: The Romantic Drama

**In the Spotlight**

**Disclaimer**: I'd go for a standard disclaimer, but I'm a bit too depressed and need a good rant. This is why I wrote this story. I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters. Because if I DID own them, the whole Destiny plotline would have been thrown out for the sacrilege that has been committed in Phase 45. cough

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Cagalli Yula Attha! You _STOP_ right there young lady!" called the feminine voice.

The blonde dressed in a green tank top and drawstring cargo pants stopped in surprise, her head turning meekly to peer round her shoulder. The young lady in question gave a sigh of defeat at the sight of who was behind her.

Plastic coffee cup in hand, she turned and faced the frowning chocolate haired woman.

"Cagalli, you haven't been answering your phone. You have to at _least_ give them an answer."

"Look, I already told them what my stand is. I don't _do_ chick flicks. You're my manager, drive it through their thick skulls!" ground the amber eyed blonde.

"The company isn't going to take a 'no' on this, Cagalli."

"Then why bother calling, then? Erika, I can't DO what they want me to. It was on my list when I signed up in Orb Productions." groaned Cagalli.

"You're an actress, it's what you do. Acting in the movie isn't so bad."

"IT'S A BLOODY ROMANCE DRAMA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the quiet dark corner of the cafe, Cagalli pulled her beret lower over her face, slouching over the table, coffee cup in hand. It was a disaster!

She, Cagalli Yula Attha had consented to act in a... chick flick. A sappy romantic drama and filming was starting in a week! How was she to survive the next 6 months? Who would have figured that Erika would go as low as to blackmail?

Damn teddy bear pictures!

Cagalli scowled at the empty cup in front of her when something brushed past her leg. In shock, her foot swung out and kicked whatever it was that was under her table.

A strained 'oof' was heard.

A pervert!

Enough was enough in one day.

Cagalli swatted the intruder with her bag.

"I surrender!" came the voice. A man's voice. Poking his head up, he shot an irritated glare at her from behind his dark glasses.

"Can't a man pick up his wallet?"

"Well that's what you get from sneaking under tables like a pervert, mister! You're lucky I didn't dump my coffee on you."

"Your cup's empty."

"That's not the point."

"Well what is then?"

"It-..." Cagalli began before she blinked in confusion. Her eyes went to the person sitting at the table next to hers, the young woman was laughing silently.

"Lacus Clyne!"

The young woman blinked and stared hard. Recognition slowly crossing her face,

"Cagalli Hibiki?"

The two women leapt up and embraced each other, laughter and smiles.

"My! I haven't seen you since you left England! So this is where you've gotten to! How are you? And your father?"

"I'm fine, my father passed away 2 years ago." sighed Cagalli.

"My condolences." murmured Lacus.

"Well, I don't have to ask how you're doing, Lacus Clyne, the new darling of the British Entertainment Industry. You're doing well."

"Thank you."

The man, who Cagalli had previously been scolding, looked on in amusement.

"Ah, forgive my friend, Cagalli, he _really was_ just picking up his wallet." laughed Lacus. "Cagalli, this is-"

"Alex Deno. Pleased to meet you, Miss Hibiki." his face breaking into a smile, and his blue-black hair falling into his dark glasses.

Cagalli thought it odd that the man would wear sunglasses in an already dark cafe, but she wasn't going to comment. After all, she herself was dressed like a person ready to rob the bank, beret cap pulled low and high collar coat, buckled tight at the neck.

Taking the proffered hand, Cagalli shook it and returned the smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Deno."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Deno or, better known as Athrun Zala, entered his apartment and flopped down with a sigh.

"Back already, Athrun?"

The emerald eyed man jumped from his seat on the couch. Throwing a pillow at his best friend, "Shut up, Kira!"

"So, when do I get to meet Miss Clyne?"

"Some other day. She just got in from London, Kira." sighed Athrun.

"Well, you've _only_ been talking about her for like, the past 3 days." chuckled his best friend.

"Kira Yamato, just because you're my bestfriend, part of the cast in the upcoming movie we have to act in, AND so happen to be _ALL_ the way from Japan, doesn't mean you can get away with anything."

Kira Yamato, japan's top actor with chocolate coloured hair and unusual violet eyes blinked blankly.

"Uh, right. You're not making one bit of sense."

"Oh go away. We start filming in a week and the actress from Orb Productions that the producer was adamant about _JUST_ accepted the movie. We haven't even met her yet."

"Well, can't blame her. From what I heard from Mwu, she's always kept away from these types of genre. Weren't _you_ roped into this film as well? Your first romantic drama, Athrun, just think how all your fans back home in England will go wild." chuckled Kira.

"Laugh it up, japanese boy."

"Hey, I'm only _half_ japanese."

Athrun proceeded to throw a pillow at his best friend, resulting in a childish pillow fight between the two celebrities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meyrin Hawke, a rising new actress, sighed in excitement. Only one week and the filming would start. Oh, the actors and actresses who she would be mixing with... Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, Kira Yamato, Fllay Allster, the list was endless. She couldn't believe she had gotten the part.

It was so unreal. Clutching the script to her chest.

And the story! It was so romantic! 'Desert Rose' was certainly going to be something in the box office! With Lacus Clyne and the Phantom doing songs for the movie...

Not to mention, Mwu La Fllaga, aka Neo Lorrnoke during his acting days, was directing! It was hard not to just scream in excitement.

Which she did.

"Meyrin! Stop screaming and go to SLEEP!" came her sister's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Right, to be continued...

Needed Asucaga fluff, so I decided to just write my own. It's quite short, and I was actually debating whether or not to put this as a chapter story. Asucaga, come back! I want to see more of you. gets pick axe ready just in case she needs to go kill a certain director...


	2. Chapter 2: You?

**In the Spotlight**

**Disclaimer**: Standard Disclaimer Apply, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, because if I did, Shinn would have been toast long ago. No offence to Shinn lovers, but he's a brat!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: You!**

Cagalli Yula Attha ran about her penthouse flat, toast in mouth, digging through her sofa for her keys and the voice of her manager, Erika Simmons knocking at her door telling her to hurry.

One week ago, she had accepted the role of the lead in the movie entitled 'Desert Rose', her first...ugh... _romantic drama_. It was degrading, humiliating and nauseating! She was an action, sci-fi, fantasy, adventure, horror, and mystery sort of actress. How was she supposed to _fit_ into a romantic role?

'_I've never even had a boyfriend!_'

Cagalli groaned.

"Dammit! Where are those blasted keys?" screamed Cagalli in frustration as a sweater went flying over her head to land on a potted plant. Scripts, tapes, discarded articles of clothing cluttered every available space.

So she wasn't the neatest of people, but celebrities were human after all. And Cagalli hated having a maid.

"Where else could they be?" wondered Cagalli aloud as she picked up yesterday's pizza box and headed towards the kitchen to throw into the dustbin.

Erika's voice grew louder.

"Cagalli! You're _supposed_ to be at the studio in half an hour!"

The freezer. They just _HAD_ to be there.

Ignoring her manager, Cagalli yanked open her freezer and peered into its cold depth.

"Jackpot!" grinned Cagalli as she held up her missing keys.

She did not even want to know how they had ended up in her freezer.

"Alright alright! I'm coming!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun Zala bit back a curse that was beginning in his throat.

_Gone ahead to the studio, see you there buddy!_

_Kira_.

"_KI-RAAAAAAAA!_" screamed Athrun.

Of all the days to switch off his alarm clock, today was the worst day! He was going to be late for his first day of filming 'Desert Rose'!

"Right, that Orb actress isn't the only one irresponsible, Kira's another one!" ranted Athrun as he snatched up his car keys and slammed the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mwu La Fllaga checked his watch, almost all his cast was here except for the leads of the movie. He chuckled to himself. Cagalli was never able to wake up early but Athrun Zala was a surprise.

"Mr Lorrnoke? Neo Lorrnorke?" came a tentative voice.

Turning towards the voice, Mwu came face to face with a petite blonde with magenta eyes. He blinked in surprise, trying to place her face, before he finally recognized her.

'Ah, she's part of Phantom, the trio band from the EA Group.

"You're Neo Lorrnoke?" asked the girl.

"Uh, yeah.. but nobody's called me that since I stopped acting." laughed Mwu. "I'm going by my real name now, Mwu La Fllaga, and you are?"

"Stellar Loussier! I'm a big fan of yours, Neo- uh, Mwu?" said the blonde confused.

"Ah, it's alright. If it makes you feel better to call me Neo, go right ahead. And thank you." smiled Mwu encouragingly.

"Hey Stellar!" called a blue-haired young man.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Neo!" smiled Stellar as she ran off to join the two men by the side. Most probably her band mates.

Lacus Clyne was sitting in her seat serenely and chatting politely with an older actor, Andrew Waltfeld.

Yep, all he needed now were his leading actors.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli glanced at her watch as she entered the studio and started running. Not looking where she was going, she collided with somebody who had exited the lifts and was heading in the same general direction as her.

"Hey! Why don't you look where you're going!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"Me? You're the one-"

Both looked up and came face to face with each other.

"Cagalli Hibiki?"

"Alex Deno?"

Both disentangled themselves from each other and blinked in surprise. A blush bloomed on both their faces and an awkward silence ensued.

"Uh, fancy meeting you here." said Cagalli.

"You too."

Amber met emerald, and immediately, both looked away and began walking.

"Uh, I'm late, see you."

"Right."

Both continued walking in the same direction.

After a few minutes, glancing sideways, Cagalli broke the uncomfortable silence. "Are you following me?"

"No!" exclaimed 'Alex' in surprise. "I'm headed towards studio 5."

Cagalli blinked. "That's where I'm going."

"Huh?"

"Ah! Both of you are here! Finally! From her I expected, but you never gave me that impression, Zala!" came a voice.

Both turned to see Mwu La Fllaga headed towards them, his face smiling teasingly.

"Mwu!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"I see you've met each other. Good!"

"What?"

"Eh?"

Mwu frowned. "You mean you haven't? Oh bother. Ah well, Cagalli, meet your leading man, Athrun Zala."

'_Zala? Athrun? What?'_

"And this is the leading lady, Cagalli Yula Attha."

'_Attha? What's going on? Wasn't her name Hibiki?'_

It took a few more minutes before it registered in their minds what Mwu had said.

"_SHE'S_ the Orb actress?"

"_HE'S_ the lead?" exclaimed both of them at once.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mwu glanced at both his leads as he led them to the rest of the cast. He hoped this was not the sign of a bad start...

"Ahem, right everybody. Let's get the introductions going and the camera's rolling. I think plenty of you know who each other is. But I'll give all of you the run through once. Right, this is our lead actor, Athrun Zala who is all the way from England."

Athrun nodded in acknowledgement.

"Our lead, Ca-"

"CAGALLI HIBIKI!" exclaimed a voice in shock.

Cagalli looked up and felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"KIRA HIBIKI!"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" exclaimed both pointing at each other.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Meyrin Hawke, Shinn Asuka, Youlan Kent and Vino Dupre stood by each other, all relative new comers to the acting circle and all of them from PLANT Productions watched the scene curiously.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Youlan.

"Think this is a sign there's going to be trouble for this movie?" asked Vino.

"Geez, you guys sound like gossip mongers." groaned Shinn.

"Quiet you three!" hissed Meyrin.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun stood next to Lacus and watched the scene before them in confusion.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Me? Aren't _you_ supposed to be in Japan?"

"Didn't _you_ last say you were England?"

"Never mind _that_! Since when did you become an actor!"

"Hey! Shouldn't that be _my_ question?"

"Cagalli, Kira..." said Mwu.

Both continued to argue and gesture wildly.

"Cagalli! Kira!" exclaimed Mwu. "Calm DOWN! What's going on here!"

Both turned to Mwu and then back at each other before giving a sigh of defeat.

"He/She's my twin!" exclaimed both of them at the same time.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

To be continued...

Another short chapter. I'm starting school again soon! -sob-

31/8/05


	3. Chapter 3: And ACTION!

**In the Spotlight**

**Disclaimer**: Standard Disclaimer Apply, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, if I did, Meyrin would still be in ZAFT and not on the Archangel.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: ...And ACTION!**

Athrun Zala gaped at his best friend in surprise. Had he just said _twin_? Emerald eyes moving back and forth between the two siblings searching for any similarity. Besides the fact that both had Eurasian features, nothing would have given away the fact that they were related. Both had different hair and eye colouring.

Mwu himself was speechless and to break the relative silence caused by the sudden revelation, he patted Kira on the back.

"Right, anyway, this is Fllay Allster," continued Mwu.

A snooty redhead with pearl grey eyes gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"She'll be the lead female's cousin, and prima donna. Meyrin Hawke here is the younger sister. Yzak Joule, Dearka Elthman, Shinn Asuka-" rambled Mwu.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun caught Kira's eye as the rest of the crew continued to listen to Mwu introduce each and every one.

"I thought your name was Yamato, Kira?"

Kira gave a helpless shrug. "Well, actually it's Hibiki. Yamato is just my stage name. Just as how Yula Attha is Cagalli's. Both of us never really realized who each of us were because of that."

"Ah-"

"Anyway, you better watch out Athrun, I saw Cagalli giving you the evil eye."

"Wha-?"

"I believe we've yet to be introduced, Kira Yamato, Miss Clyne." greeted Kira as he turned his attention to the pink-haired songstress standing beside them.

"Kira, what-" tried Athrun.

"Just Lacus, please." smiled Lacus sweetly.

Both ignored poor Athrun.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Three hours and a few pounds of make up later, the first scene of 'Desert Rose' was on schedule to be filmed.

"Alright people, our first scene for the day is Scene 4, the first meeting between Haedren (Athrun) and Arene (Cagalli). Places people, time is money! Get those lights over there," exclaimed Mwu.

Cagalli glared at Athrun.

Uncomfortable with the daggers being glared into his head, Athrun sighed. "What?"

"Alex Deno? What kind of name was _THAT_, _Mister Zala_?"

"Look, no offence, but that's what I go by when I'm out in public. It's easier not to get mauled by crazed fans," retorted Athrun.

"Oh right, how could I forget. _You're England's most popular male bachelor_." sneered Cagalli.

"Layoff, it's not like you remembered to mention who _you_ were, _Miss Hibiki_." replied Athrun sarcastically.

Kira who was standing by Athrun rolled his eyes. "You two can stop flirting any time now. I believe Mwu's about to start the rehearsal soon."

"_WHO'S FLIRTING_?" snapped both of them.

"Alright, ACTORS, READY!"

"Whatever." shrugged Kira, a smile playing on his lips as he shook his head at their synchronized reply.

"Oh, shut up." said Athrun.

"ACTION!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

'CRASH!'

"Ow!"

"Are you hurt?" exclaimed Haedren worriedly, pulling Arene's hand. "You didn't get scalded did you?"

"I'm fine."

"It's not too bad, some ointment should fix that up just fine." smiled Haedren relieved.

"Thank you." replied Arene.

"CUT!" yelled Mwu.

The amber eyed blonde looked up and scowled in Mwu's direction while the emerald eyed brunette released the hand he held with a sigh.

"Cagalli, you're not putting enough feel into the 'Thank you'. You're supposed to act shy and reply in a sweet voice. Not a dead pan of the Wizard of Oz Tin Man!" groaned Mwu.

"I'm sorry, Mwu. I'll try harder."

"Once again from the scene Naethan (Kira) bumps into Arene! PLACES!"

Cagalli took a deep breath and groaned deeply. How in the world was she going to complete this role? She just wasn't cut out for this!

"Stop panicking!" whispered Athrun.

"I can't help it! This romantic stuff just isn't my cup of tea."

"ACTORS IN POSITION!"

"You're trying too hard. I noticed you keep staring over my shoulder when I take your hand. Stop doing that. You're supposed to be looking _at_ me!"

"Then I might forget we're trying to do a _romance movie_, and just kill you, Zala." hissed Cagalli in a hushed tone, as she got into place.

"Scene 4, Take 10!"

"Trust me, just follow my lead."

"AND... ACTION!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

A body bumped into her, and the cup she had been holding, tipped and broke. The beverage spilled over her hand. A cry of pain that erupted from her lips caught somebody's attention.

Her hand was immediately claimed by the man. Apparently, he was a friend of the klutz.

Gentle fingers examined her injured hand.

"It's not too bad, some ointment should fix that up just fine." said the stranger with dark hair.

His head lifted and he smiled.

She froze at the warm smile, a blush beginning to bloom on her face as their eyes met each other.

"Th-Thank..you.." she managed to stutter out, her face immediately turning downwards, studying the 'interesting' specimens of pebbles.

"We have to go Haedren. I'm sorry for bumping into you, Miss." said the other man.

Looking up, she blinked in confusion.

"Take care of your hand." smiled the man as he released her hand.

The blush that had been fading from her face, returned with full force. She could only nod in reply. Her hands covering her heated face, she watched the two men walk away, the man named Haedren suddenly turned, their eyes locking with each other from across the street.

And all time stopped.

Silence.

"AND...CUT! Good take people!" called Mwu as he gave the thumbs up. "Next scene in 10, get going!"

Cagalli still had her hands to her cheeks as the blush refused to die down. Her feet carried her towards her dressing room, eager to escape before 'anyone' could catch up to her. Anyone being either Kira or Athrun.

'_What's wrong with me? Dammit_.' groaned Cagalli as Mwu caught up with her.

"Good scene, Cagalli! I knew you could do it." grinned Mwu as he hurried off, his assistant tagging along behind him, clipboard in hand.

Cagalli shivered, remembering the jolt she had felt when her eyes had made contact with Athrun's in the scene. Reaching her room, she slammed the door and leaned back with a sigh.

This was going to be a _very long_ 6 months.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

The scene ended with both glaring at each other.

"And that's a wrap for today, folks! Tomorrow, bright and early, we begin shooting with scene 20. So, Athrun, Kira and...uh- Asuga?...Asuka! I need the three of you here at 5am. Got that?"

The three actors nodded.

With that, the crew busied themselves with the equipment while others slowly filed off the set, and the actors retired to their dressing rooms.

Kira gave a look round but did not see Cagalli. He caught sight of Athrun heading towards his room and called out to him.

"Athrun! Free for a late lunch?"

"Sorry, Kira! I've got an interview scheduled in an hour at Heliopolis Studios. See you later tonight." replied Athrun rushing out, pulling his black jacket over the green turtle neck he was wearing. his manager trailing behind him.

"Uh... right." mumbled Kira before he could reply to Athrun's already disappearing form.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Exiting the lobby, Athrun was suddenly ambushed by a group of fans, hands flailing in front of him.

"_Whoa!_"

"It's Athrun Zala! Quick, pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming!" screamed a woman.

"I love your movies, Athrun! Sign my purse!"

"Will you date me?" squealed another.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Damn." mumbled Athrun. In his haste, he had forgotten all about disguising himself. If he could just get to his car.

"Hey! Hands off girlie!"

"You let go, bitch!"

If he could just slip past the mad women...

"Hey! He's trying to get away! _JUMP HIM!_"

"I WANT HIS JACKET!"

"Oh crap." groaned Athrun as the dozen ladies dove at him.

"Run Zala!" shouted his manager.

"_Where?_" replied Athrun ducking the grabbing hands.

"HEY!"

Everybody stopped.

"Move! You're _BLOCKING_ the _GODDAMN BLOODY WAY!_" came a familiar voice.

"It's Cagalli Yula Attha!" exclaimed one fan.

"Is it really her?"

"Huh! She's not so pretty." sneered a woman.

"Shut up lady! 'Least she's prettier than you."

"Say that to my _face_, hag!"

Athrun blinked and caught Cagalli's eye. "Well, that didn't help." he sighed, shaking his head at the squabbling fans.

"I know." groaned Cagalli.

A minute later, a limo pulled up and the chauffer ran about the ridiculously long car to open the passenger door. None of the squabbling fans or the two actors in the middle of the whole squabble noticed the figure stepping out of the car.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun and Cagalli blinked in surprise when suddenly, four men dressed like candidates for the MIB swept the fans aside, much to their protest.

"Hey! Get in line, buddy!"

"What do you think you're doing!"

Cagalli jumped when a bouquet of roses was suddenly swept underneath her nose, right in front of her face. She mentally groaned in despair when she realized who it was.

"My sweet lovely goddess! My darling honey! O' brilliant sun in the sky-" rambled the man who was holding the bouquet.

_Yuuna_.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

To be continued...

Hahahaha! I just had to end it with the appearance of the purple haired idiot! Until next time, thanks for all the reviews! So glad you guys enjoy it. I'll be heading back to college on the 5th, so we'll see when the next update is. (Whenever inspiration strikes)

To **daisy31**- Ah well... what happened in Phase 45? -Spoiler alert- Only sad to say that Cagalli won't be joining Athrun in space, that's what. With Destiny nearly at an end, I doubt we'll be seeing her up in space, but who knows? ( I'm trying to be optimistic, Cagalli deserves better than this lousy role she's been playing in Destiny. Bah! )

3/9/05


	4. Chapter 4: Interviews and Bad Jokes

**In the Spotlight**

**Disclaimer**: Standard Disclaimer Apply, I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, because if I did, I'd be rich. I think.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Ah, somebody asked for a listing on who was playing what character? Uh, well... I can only give the list of names I've thought up so far. I'll add when the time comes along. Suffice to say, I won't go too much into the movie itself. That's not the story. :p

Movie Characters Actors

Arene -Cagalli

Haedren -Athrun

Naethan -Kira

Chloe -Meyrin

Xandrea - Fllay

**Chapter 4: Interviews & Bad Jokes**

Cagalli smacked her forehead with a hand as the man with the purple hair continued to ramble on about her eyes, the stars, moon and sun. Not forgetting his constant reference to her and pastry. Yuck.

"Who's he?" whispered her companion.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Athrun Zala glancing at her the same way as she did him.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran. The mayor's son." replied Cagalli in a whisper. "He's mentally unstable." she couldn't resist continuing, whispering conspiratorily.

Athrun grinned before schooling his features into a uninterested face. "I can see. Is he long winded much?"

Both turned their attention back to Yuuna who was at the moment, _finally_ finishing up his speech.

"And so, my _dearest darling_ Cagalli, would _you_ be _honoured_ to join me for...lunch?"

Athrun's manager coughed in disguise as he muttered to Athrun. "_Boy_, is he laying it on thick or what?"

Cagalli glanced at all the fans who were watching eagerly, waiting to see what her response was.  
'_Right, Cagalli... throwing the roses in his face and giving him a knuckle sandwich, is _NOT _good publicity. Remember!' _

Accepting the flowers graciously, Cagalli paused to inhale them for show as she collected her thoughts and tried to figure a way to escape from the insane purple haired man.

"Um, Yuuna... it's very nice of you to offer, but-"

She really wanted to go home and relax.

"I have another job in half an hour!" exclaimed Cagalli laughing nervously.

"Oh." said Yuuna disappointed.

He frowned a moment before breaking into a smile again. "Then how about I take-"

"Ah, Za- Athrun's going the same way and offered to drop me off!" said Cagalli quickly as she grabbed onto her fellow actor's arm, pulling him close. "Isn't that right?" smiled Cagalli, looking at Athrun's incredulous face.

"Uh-"

"Who's he?" asked Yuuna petulantly, as for the first time, realized Athrun's existance and figure, standing right next to Cagalli.

"My co-actor for my latest movie. Wonderful man to work with."

"Caga-" began Athrun.

"Oh my, look at the _time!_ Sorry, we _really_ must be rushing off! Bye bye!" called Cagalli as she dragged Athrun Zala away, his manager tagging along after him.

Behind them, a voice of feminine groans of despair sent them off.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Once they were in the parking lot, Athrun frowned at Cagalli.

"Don't tell me I really have to drop you off somewhere. I have an interview in...45 minutes." said Athrun, checking his watch.

"Of course not! I just needed to get away from the guy. My manager is coming to pick me up and drop me off back home. Where do you have an interview anyway?"

"Heliopolis Studios."

Cagalli blinked in surprise. The studio was one of the subsidiaries of Orb Productions. Checking her watch, Cagalli frowned. "Then you better get a move on, Heliopolis is all the way on the otherside of town. The traffic now is going to be killer."

"What? Oh hell!"

Cagalli laughed as Athrun and his manager jumped into a black convertible and sped away at top speed.

Moments later, her handphone rang.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_45 minutes later, Heliopolis Studios_

Athrun sat still as the make up artist applied some last minute powder to his face. A technician fixed the clip on microphone to his lapel and a whole dozen other men and women were running around doing last minute checks.

"We're going on air in 1, people!" came a loud voice.

Crew panicked and hurried to assigned posts and began switching on the required lights, cameras and sound systems.

"10 seconds!"

"Miriallia, are you ready?"

The interview hostess merely gave a thumbs up sign.

"In 5...4...3...2..."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Miriallia Haww broke into a radiant smile as the control man gave the signal that they were on the air.

"Welcome back to another episode of ActTalk. Today, we have a guest who is all the way from his native England with us. I'm sure many of you ladies out there will recognize his charming and handsome face, Athrun Zala!"

Athrun gave a warm smile and a wave.

"Well! We've got a whole half hour to get the dirt on Athrun Zala for you ladies out there, so let's get started." grinned Miriallia as she turned to face Athrun who was taking a long swallow from his water glass.

"Ask away." coughed Athrun, thumping himself in the chest. "Water down the wrong way."

"So, what's your opinion about our lovely country?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Cagalli, do you have any preference on your drink?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Nah! Coke will do, Kira." replied the blonde as she flipped through the channels on the televisions before stopping at a channel with a very familiar face on the screen. The image of her co-star laughing as something Miriallia, the hostess and a friend said, brought an odd feeling.

Dropping the remote, Cagalli settled herself down to watch the interview, and hopefully, learn just what made her co-star tick. She would need it if she was going to survive acting with him.

"Well, next question. What do you look for in a woman?" asked Miriallia, her voice coming from the television set.

"Hey, it's Athrun's interview." exclaimed Kira as he came out with the drinks, sitting down next to his sister.

"Uh well, kindness and gentleness. A good personality and stimulating company. I think that's about it. I'm not really picky, I just have to like them and enjoy their companionship." laughed Athrun.

"Anybody in mind now?" asked Miriallia slyly.

Athrun paused and blinked in surprise.

Miriallia catching his pause, grinned at the camera evilly. "Brace yourself, ladies. Here comes the moment of truth!"

"Ah, no."

"Oh come on! Not even Lacus Clyne?"

Cagalli sat up at the name. _'Lacus? Zala was going out with Lacus?'_

"Lacus Clyne is a good friend. But we are not romantically involved. Really." said Athrun in a tone that brooked no argument.

Miriallia sat back with a sigh. "Alright alright. I'll back off. Let's move to safer topics then. What is your opinion about your latest movie, 'Desert Rose'? any tidbits to share?"

"Well, at the moment we've just started filming. So I haven't really formed an opinion, but the the character I play, Haedren is really just a kind guy with the wrong intentions, out to right a wrong that was done to him and happens to meet someone who will change everything he has ever believed in." replied Athrun. "I won't really go into it anymore, cause then I'd have to kill you." grinned Athrun in good humour.

"Anything interesting to say about your co-star? I understand this is the first time you and Cagalli Yula Attha have worked in a romance movie."

Cagalli and Kira exchanged brief looks with each other before turning back to watch the interview on the television.

"Yes, well. I'm afraid I don't really know Miss Attha very well enough yet to comment. But I can say she is one determined actress. I'm very pleased to be working alongside her in this project."

Both Kira and Cagalli watched the interview till the credits began to scroll up along the screen.

"That was... interesting."

"Yup."

"So what's for dinner?" asked Cagalli.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Opening the door, Athrun sighed and wiped his feet at the front mat. It had been a tiring day.

"Hey, I'm ba- WHOA!" exclaimed Athrun as the door swung open fully to reveal a certain blonde haired amber eyed actress.

"Attha! What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Kira's my brother." answered Cagalli who was still peering at him.

"Oh. Right."

"And he invited me for dinner. We'v got a lot to catch up on." grinned Cagalli. "Speaking of which, we saw your interview."

_'No! Bloody hell, no!' _groaned Athrun.

"Look, again, I'm _NOT_ dating Lacus, okay?" called Athrun as Cagalli disappeared back into the kitchen.

"No one ever said you were." came Kira's calm voice as he brought out a steaming bowl and placed it carefully on the table. "Well, ignoring the fact that you've been blathering on about her non-stop when she first arrived here."

"We're FRIENDS!" said Athrun exasperated.

"We know, we know!" sighed Cagalli as she brought out the last dish and set it on the table.

"In fact, thinking about it..." frowned Cagalli as she turned to look at the two men who were standing behind her.

"The two of you look more like a couple, living in the same penthouse and all..." laughed Cagalli as the two men gaped, expressions of horror on their face.

"CAGALLI!"

"ATTHA!"

Cagalli ran towards the sound of the doorbell cackling. "Whoops! Here's Lacus!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

Sorry! I've been really busy and caught up in my work. But I just realized. My clock now says 1.55am, so it's my birthday! So here's a present for you guys! Nothing really big, it's just another shortie chapter. And right now, I want to send lots of hatemail to Fukuda. A&C no more to the directors? Yup, Seed Destiny sucks so bad, I'm just treating it as a very bad dream that did not happen.

12/11/05


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble on Set

**In the Spotlight**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed. Yup. I don't. Cause it would have just ended there and not continued with Destiny. Blah!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Woo! Sorry for not writing this chapter sooner. I'm clogged back on work till next January. And even then, after I'll be getting more work again. -sigh-

26/5/06 - I FINALLY managed to upload this. I've been trying for the last 4 days I think.

**Chapter 5: Trouble on Set**

"You're right, I wouldn't do that to you. Not to someone I don't even like." said the dark haired green eyed man steely as he pushed the blonde away.

A shocked wounded look crept over the blonde's face, her amber eyes wide and suspiciously misty.

The room was silent except for the sound of raindrops hitting the windows.

"And 3...2...1...CUT! Good take! You guys can shut off those sprinklers now!" called Mwu as he waved his rolled up script in the air, bringing the wadded paper down on his knee with a smack.

Cagalli and Athrun released each other with a sigh of relief. Mwu had been running them haggard the past week. This scene by itself had undergone numerous reshootings though why, both could not fathom.

"Good work, guys." called Kira as he waved to them from the side.

"Ugh...give me water, Kira. I need fluids." groaned Cagalli as she reached thankfully for the water bottle and piece of pastry her brother was holding out to her. "I don't understand what was wrong with the previous takes that he had to make us shoot this particular scene again and again and _again!_"

Athrun who had dropped into a nearby chair nodded in agreement as he picked up another bottle from the table.

"I'm exhausted... who knew one scene could be so much trouble?"

Kira grinned at the pair mischievously.

"What can I say, Mwu feels this scene is important. It's the first awakenings of Arene's love for Haedren, and Haedren's attempt to keep Arene at arm's length from him." chuckled Kira.

"Of course, how could I forget." sighed Cagalli as she munched on a chicken cheese bun.

Eyeing the green eyed British actor evilly, Cagalli tore a piece of bread off and proceeded to childishly bounce if off Athrun Zala's head.

"Hey!"

"It's revenge, Zala. Why is it my solo scene comes before yours?"

"How should I know, ask Director La Fllaga." retorted Athrun as he returned the favour with a projectile of his own.

The popcorn kernel bounced off her forehead and it erupted into a childish mini food-fight for two.

Kira watched them in amusement before a stray piece of bread hit him in the face.

Everything went down hill from there.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli frowned at Kira and Athrun who sat nearby watching her with disgusting bright eyed bushy tailed smiles on their faces.

Mwu had found them throwing food at each other and practically sent them for a time out at a corner. Just when Kira was winning the fight too.

Now, the three of them were seated in the community dressing room, reapplying their make- up.

"Get those smug looks off your faces." snarled Cagalli as she gripped her script tightly. It really was getting annoying.

"Miss Attha!" exclaimed the make-up artist in exasperation.

"Right...right. Sorry."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she thought of her upcoming solo scene until where that Shinn Asuka's character came to comfort her.

She was supposed to be depressed and hurt from "Haedren's" words. But the truth was, Cagalli couldn't understand the feeling. "Arene" felt rejected. So what? Was that anything to cry about?

Sure, she'd seen the movies where the leading ladies cried buckets from unrequited or rejected love. So what?

Cagalli had never understood that mystery. The man didn't love you and told you so. In her opinion, if that was the case, the best point of action was to accept and move on. It wasn't the end of the world.

So how in all seven hells was she supposed to portray Arene?

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"CUT CUT CUT!" shouted Mwu as he waved his arm back and forth like a drunkard.

"Cagalli, you're not feeling it! Arene is in love with Haedren, and he's just rejected her in the coldest way possible."

"I know! I'm crying aren't I?" groaned Cagalli as she brushed the tears away from her face.

Mwu stared at her silently before beckoning her over with a finger.

"Take a break, guys! We're done with this scene for now!" called Mwu. "Cagalli, take a walk with me."

Cagalli winced at Mwu's tone. It was one he used when he was tired of something. She hadn't heard that tone of voice ever since he gave up being the actor - Neo Lorrnoke.

As the pair walked down towards a drink vending machine in silence, Cagalli snuck glances at him. Mwu La Fllaga was like an older brother or father figure to her. She hated it when he made her feel like she was 10 years old again.

"Cagalli..."

_Here it comes._

"You're not getting my meaning when I tell you you're not feeling it. I know you're trying, but maybe that's why you're not getting it. You're trying too hard." sighed Mwu as he popped a few coins into the vending machine.

"I don't understand." replied Cagalli confused.

As the two cans of chilled coffee tumbled from the machine, Mwu picked up one and handed it to her. "I guessed you didn't."

Opening his drink and taking a leisure sip, he turned to look at Cagalli.

"Look, heartbreak and pain don't necessarily go hand in hand. Just as sadness and tears. You're acting with your brains, Cagalli. You think that girls just have to cry when they've gone through disappointment in love. But that's just the stereotype you have. You weren't _crying_, Cagalli. That was just salt water coming out from your eyes."

"But-"

"You have to think for yourself Cagalli. How would you react if you were in Arene's shoes? If the man you love and deny loving, who is usually so kind and so warm, treated you coldly? As if his eyes tell you he hates you? But in the next instant, he can simply brush it off?"

Cagalli blinked.

When put that way...

How would she react?

When she had never been in love herself... how was she supposed to know how Arene would act?

"I don't know."

Mwu patted her shoulder. "Think on it. For today, you're done with that scene." sighed Mwu as he walked away, leaving a confused Cagalli standing by herself at the vending machine.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun watched as Cagalli sat down on a bench next to the vending machine, a can of coffee in her hands and a confused look on her face.

His heart gave an odd flutter.

She looked so calm... so feminine, that he had the sudden insane urge to hug her. But Cagalli wasn't that type of girl, was she?

So instead, he sat down next to her, startling her from her reverie.

"Hey, you alright?"

Cagalli blinked, unsure how to answer. "Um...yeah. Just thinking." she mumbled idly as she turned the can of coffee in her hands.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Cagalli was silent for a moment, still turning the can in her hands, unsure of how to begin or even why she was contemplating on spilling her insecurities to this man, her co-star.

"Cagalli?"

"It's just... I don't get it."

"What?" asked Athrun confused.

"I don't get how I'm supposed to portray Arene. I've never been in a relationship, Zala. So I can't say I've ever been in her shoes to understand the sort of things Arene does for Haedren in the story. What signifies as love?" asked Cagalli as she put an elbow on her knee and proceeded to rest her cheek on a knuckle.

Athrun pulled the tab open on his own can of coffee and took a sip, his brow furrowed and his expression pensive.

"Well... I'm not the best person to discuss this problem with as I've not had much experience in relationships."

"But you've been in some haven't you? I've got zero experience on this."

Athrun gave a laugh as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Some I guess. But I always get dumped."

"No way. The great Athrun Zala?" teased Cagalli.

"Yeah, but don't tell Kira." chuckled Athrun.

The pair shared another laugh, and when the laughter settled, Cagalli offered her co-star a grateful smile. She was no closer to understanding Arene's character but she felt better than she had a few moments ago.

"Thank you, Athrun. I feel much better." smiled Cagalli as she got up, handing him her can of coffee. With a smile and nod, she left, searching for Mwu, not noticing the look on her co-star's face.

Athrun watched as she walked down the hall and out of his view, a blush staining his face a pinkish red. He brought a hand still holding a coffee hand to cover his face as he tried to slow down his heartbeat.

He had been caught totally off guard by that smile of hers.

It was ludicrous. What reason was there for his stupid blood distributing organ to be pounding this hard in his chest?

And he wished that stupid heat on his cheeks would go away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

To be continued...

It's a shortie chapter, I don't even remember how I wanted this chapter to go. And I've only got a vague inkling on what's supposed to happen in the next chapter. So bear with me as I don't really know where the story is going. I just write what comes to mind, so the characters are flying on their on path now.

22/06/06


End file.
